Harmony (Tree of Harmony)
"Hello little one.~" '' ''- 'Harmony '''when she first met Twilight Sparkle [https://to-be-united-in-harmony.tumblr.com/ '''Harmony']' '''is a roleplaying/ask blog involving a ponified version of the Tree of Harmony, aptly named Harmony, who came into being sometime after the Season 4 finale of the show using the Elements of Harmony on herself, while still in her tree state, to create a body and move her subconscious in this body where she can freely move about the Everfree Forest to continue her duties of not only maintaining the forest but also act as the literal embodiment of harmony and order akin to Discord, and since has extended her sights to other parts of Equestria to meet new ponies and creatures alike. The character was created by deviantArt/tumblr user 'Heilos, while the blog itself is run by the creator of the former 'Ask Silver Guardian '''blog, RPD490, with Heilos' blessing. It follows along the original context that Heilos laid out for Harmony, but as the show went on, RPD490 took some creative liberties to flesh her out more and the world around her for the blog. In most cases, Harmony would be treated to exist in an AU of the main show's canon. Recently, RPD490 added Princess Celestia, Luna, and alternate verions of Dawnbreaker and Nightmare Moon, based around the canon established in his working fanfic ''Guardian of Legends - Unity, ''as side characters for interaction. Description Harmony is based on the look of a tall, traditional unicorn of similar height to Princess Celestia, and shown to have a light indigoish gray coat, a pale, light grayish mulberry colored mane and tail that is covered with some flowers, her mane having a bit of a Greek-based style with small vines that dangle from each end, referencing the branches of her original form as a tree, cloven hooves with tufts of fur around them. She has pale, light grayish cerulean colored eyes, with light mulberryish gray eyeshadow, and a forked horn resembling the end of a tree branch. Her cutie mark is of a light persian bluish gray starburst, identical to Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark, centered within a light purplish gray jagged starburst. She is also often wearing a crown resembling the Element of Magic when it was worn by Twilight, but includes five hexagonal colored gemstones based on the original looks of the Element of Generosity, Loyalty, Honesty, Kindness, and Laughter during the time Celestia and Luna wielded the Elements. Personality The following is one of the quick summaries for Harmony that were created by Heilos, describing how the creator made Harmony into what she is now. This was made in 2013, around the time of the Season 4 Premiere and has the event of Harmony being 'born' taking place after the premiere: ''A short time after the Tree of Harmony regained the Elements of Harmony, it appeared to show a higher state of sentience due to the personalities the previous bearers imprinted on each individual element along with the magic of friendship. '' ''No longer content with being rooted in one place in the middle of the Everfree Forest, the tree used the elements to craft itself a new body based on the last living beings who used them, aka the Mane 6, and took on the form of a very large and elegant unicorn with a custom crown, similar to Twilight's, that now holds all six elements. '' ''Going only by the name Harmony, she wanders the deepest parts of the Everfree Forest, trying to make sense of this new body and consciousness while continuing to maintain all that grows in the forest. ''Harmony is a kind soul who is the living embodiment of balance. Just being in her presence brings a feeling of calm and safety to all who approach her. She speaks with grace and soft tones, having an ever so subtle echo to her words. She rarely ever raises her voice even when angry unless provoked in dire circumstances. '' Differences RPD490 has stuck with Heilos' original backstory for Harmony's creation as the character has been around since the introduction of the Tree of Harmony in the premiere of Season 4, but as the years went on has developed Harmony a bit more and fleshed her character out as well as the world around here, thus making Harmony exist in an alternate reality. Here, Harmony was speculated to have existed since the world's creation as she is the very embodiment of the concept of harmony and order, however after the Season 7 finale premiered and with the introduction of the Pillars of Old Equestria, it was made that Harmony never fully realized her creation until after the Pillars returned from Limbo, thus it would make Harmony a bit younger than Princess Celestia and Luna in reality. Despite this, Harmony is still a powerful entity and stated to be stronger than Celestia and Luna combined. However, she never wishes to harm another living being, even if some have ill intentions if she believes there can be good in them. The only time she resorts to using the full extent of her magic is if the very balance of Equestria is hanging in the balance and acts as the last resort should the Bearers fail to save Equestria. She is also shown to have a very strong maternal outlook on many beings of life, namely most ponies. She sees the Mane Six, as well as Celestia and Luna, as her Children of Harmony as they all possessed the Elements of Harmony and done much to keep Equestria safe, and cherishes every moment she can spend with them. In one particular verse, Harmony has developed a strong bond and love for Starlight Glimmer to the point she refers to the pony as her maternal daughter, while the latter, whose birth mother never showed the same love and affection Harmony gives her, sees her as the mother she wished she had and calls the spirit her maternal mother. Recently, RPD490 came up with the concept that because Harmony gifted Twilight and her friends with the Chest of Harmony that contained a part of her own magic to use against Lord Tirek during the Season 4 Finale, while she was still in her Tree state and would become the being sometime afterward as opposed to during the beginning of Season 4, the Castle of Friendship in which Twilight now resides has also developed sentience on the level of Harmony, as it explains that the Cutie Map knows where the characters need to go to solve a friendship problem, Harmony notices the presence every time she visits the castle and notes how stronger it gets when she is there, as if the castle itself is 'feeding' off the harmonic magic Harmony gives off, thus introducing to the fact Harmony a child that is related to her by blood: the castle itself. The owner of the Starlight Glimmer blog that shares the maternal relationship with Harmony created the character known as '''Atlas, referencing her connection with the Cutie Map, and has similar features to Harmony, like having tufts of fur around her hooves, but is based around the Castle of Friendship, such as a similar coat color and her horn being made of the same crystal the castle is made of. Her voice also hints to be of a pony of similar age to Twilight, but her personality is like that of a filly, noting the fact the Castle would only be a few years old. Unlike Harmony, who ''is ''the Tree of Harmony, Atlas is capable of existing as both a literal pony while the actual Castle remains as her very essence is tied to it and can't be apart from it for too long, however like Harmony who was able to leave the Everfree Forest more freely as her influence slowly made the forest into a more peaceful place and the influence is enough to keep the forest under control without her being there physically, Atlas will likely be able to do the same thing but at a much slowly pace. Prior to Harmony being able to leave the Everfree Forest freely, she needed to leave half of her power behind in the form of a small tree sprout in the place she was once rooted. In return, Harmony's form changed to that of a smaller unicorn, much like the present day unicorns in Equestria while still retaining her features in her taller form, and her voice is more normal without the echo. She would be able to leave the forest but only for short durations as she needed to return in order to regain the magic she left behind to keep the forest at peace. As time went on, and her influence in the forest spread, Harmony was able to leave the forest to the point she no longer needed to leave half her magic behind and can wander Equestria while still in her taller form, and can change between her normal and alternate form at will. Category:OC Category:Unicorn Category:Tumblr Category:Role-play Category:Ask